A Story Untold
by PumpkinRomance
Summary: King Jareth has never been denied, nether has his story ever been told. Follow us on this tale that seems not to have an end...  This story is inspired by the song "Candles" by Hey Monday
1. Prologe: Inside Jareth's Mind

**I own nothing in this story, this is just my inside POV of Jareth's POV. I hope you guys like this.**

**

* * *

**

_"I can't believe it..."_

I couldn't help myself. I just sat there on my throne for hours just blindly watching the wall, yet not seeing it. I could feel the cold glass orb growing warm in my hands, it's power felt weak.

_"How could she...?"_

All I could see was her dark brown hair gleaming, her eye's, and odd grayish brown eye's, flashing at me, not that it mattered if it was hate or another passion, no matter how much I wished for it. I was just glad that I had stirred some feeling up inside her. That the feeling belonged to me, and me alone_. _How I had practically ripped my heart out and placed it, beating and bloody, in her heads, even if her teenage mind couldn't see or comprehend it. I did everything I could, just to win her, to be myself and sweep her away and off her feet...her expectations where high...but where mine not? How could I expect her to just forget her brother? But then again, how could I not? She called on me, she asked me, to take her bother away. He's not even her complete blood brother, he's only half.

_"Do...do I?"_

I can't help but feel that maybe I had been pushy...and demanding...and might have even been a down right evil jackass. But what did she expect? A "Prince Charming"? I'm the King of freaking goblins! I can't just drop my entire personality for a spoiled little fifteen year old...or is she sixteen now? It doesn't matter. Who am I kidding? She always matters to me. I still have the goblins watching over her and her brother, everyone around here thinks that I'll just get over my obsession, that I'll move on and continue to torment my subjects again. But...what if I can't? What if I'm.. No! I can't be! I won't allow myself to be! But what if I am...in...in...in love with her? Oh, dear God.

_"You have no power over me!"_

She denied me. She denied me. She denied me. I'll show her who has power! I might have just been myself, but who ever said I ever used my charm on her? No one. I'll show that precious little thing who has power over her. King Jareth is about to steal a young girls heart, and I know exactly how to do it. I jolted out of my throne and in to an upright standing position. The goblins came to a stand still, as my eye's focused several fell over in shock. I gripped the glass orb tightly in my hand, my fingertips pressing it into my palm, as I barked out orders.

"I want daily reports on both Sarah and Toby!" I snarled loudly. "I want a constant watch on her! I don't care if we need a permanent group stationed over there! I want it to happen and I want it to happen now!"

"Right away, Master!" One of the goblins sniveled.

"I also want her friend's rounded up and brought to me!" I went on as if no one had spoken. "I have a bone to pick with them."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**

**P.s. I know it's short but I wrote this in an half an hour or so.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Crush

**P.R. "Welcome back to this story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter!"**

**Jareth "As do I."**

**P.R. "Will you quit just popping up? I mean, my dreams are one thing, but man, this is personal!"**

**Jareth "Is this, or is this not a story about me?"**

**P.R. "..."**

**Jareth "So I win. This is a story told in my mind and heart's point of veiw with Pumpkin's help, apparently I'm very bad with words-" *Glares at P.R. who smiles* "She owns nothing."**

**P.R. "Thanks"**

**Jareth "Whatever."  
**

**

* * *

**

I glared distantly down at the plate in front of me. The plate held a strange array of odd and border line disgusting substances that the new goblin chef called food, or nutritional substance. I didn't quite pay attention to what he was saying. I poked at it with the fork and knife I had been given. I couldn't tell if anything on the plate was meat, or some hard and greasy vegetation of some sort. Whatever it is I know one thing, I'm not going to eat it. The door opened and a small purplish goblin came in.

"Your Highness, your bath is ready." The goblin bowed before hurrying, backwards, out of the room. I sighed and placed down the implements, fighting the urge to throw them into the wall, or even at one of my goblins. I got up and every goblin in the room froze, some even stopped breathing. I fought the smile that tugged on the corners of my lips as I stalked out, the tails of my long glittering black coat whipping out behind me. I continued to stalk my way down the hallway. Passing the many door-less doorways on the way to my suit. The stone walls here suddenly look too dark and too gray, depressing even. I found myself thinking of paintings and tapestry's that I could put up brighten everything up.

I walked up the maze of stairs, forcing myself not to think of how, not long ago, Sarah had left me standing there to jump after her baby half brother. Instead I tried to focus on getting to my room and my bath before it went cold and I decided to throw a goblin out a window. I reached a dark blue door, my door, and turned the old fashioned nob. I flung the door open and walked into my suit. The large round king sized bed was messy, its dark black sheets nearly tangled in the multi-colored gossamer curtains. The stone walls where covered in pictures of Sarah, pictures that I had drawn and painted myself. Before they had been covered in portraits of myself and my kingdom and any other thing that I had found interesting. Now, somehow, she dominated the walls of my room. Some of my clothes had been tossed on the floor, and books and papers littered every table and desk in my room and the floor around them. The large balcony window door was shut so the papers would not go flying around the room or out the door. Bookcases had pressed against the walls where the pictures had not been hung, they where stuffed full of books. I walked passed the mess and into the next room, the large bathroom. There was a large porcelain bathtub in the middle of the room, full of warm water and bubbles. I began to strip off my clothes, I had barely gotten my shirt off when a goblin came scurrying in. He bowed low and, very smart move in his part, stayed in the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked irritatedly.

"We have gathered up the girl's friend's, Your Highness," He squeaked. "They are chained and waiting for your decision."

"Good, good." I replied running my finger in my hair. "Just put them in the Room Of Annoying Things. I'll bother with them later."

"Right away, Your Highness." The goblin said. I turned away to ponder on what I would do with them, perhaps just leave them there? The goblin coughed quietly, as if to draw attention, but also not to. I glanced back at him to notice him shaking.

"What is it now?" I snapped losing my small amount of tolerance.

The goblin jumped back a step and shook harder from head to foot. "I-I-I-I-"

"Out with it!" I snarled.

"I-have-the-daily-reports-for-you." The goblin said in a rush.

"The what?"

"Daily reports, on the boy and that gi-"

"Shut up!" I roared, not wanting to hear any implication that she exists. "Just leave them on my bed."

"Right away!" The goblin ran out as fast as I believe that his short legs could allow.

I continued stripping and climbed into the bath. I leaned deep into the warm water, trying to forget, or even forgive, but I couldn't find anything but memory's...memory's that I wanted to forget. That I need to forget. But I can't. I just can't erase her from my mind or my memory's.

_ The room was filled with dancing people, subjects of mine temporarily turned into humans_. _Each had a mask on that showed their true apperences. In my hand I held my own mask, just waiting. '_

_This should distract her.' I thought "She's been dreaming of a dance, just like this, all for her.'_

_The music played softly and, after several moments, she glided in. I could tell she was confused, slightly afraid, as well as lost._

"No." I whispered to myself, opening my eye's. "No. Don't torment yourself like this Jareth. Don't."

I climbed out and dressed quickly. My hair hung over my eye's, still dripping wet. I whisked myself out and over to my bed where the papers lay. I lounged across it, snatching up the papers, and began to read. It was surprisingly boring, well in Toby's case, but Sarah's...it was like air to me. I suprised me how hungry I was to know everything about her daily life now. It seems some years have passed, Sarah was turning eighteen in a week, Toby was five, and she had a "Crush". What in all thats holy is a "Crush"? Did someone die? Is someone being "Crushed" to death? Shoot! Now I need a dictionary.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2: Window

**P.R. "I have decided on doing a list segment before every chapter, it's just an idea right now, so here we go."**

**Ten Reasons It Sucks To Be A Goblin Subject To The Goblin King:**

**10: You fight all the time**

**9: You have a very low IQ and reminded of it every second**

**8: The King only keeps you around because your amusing**

**7: You always have to do the dirty work**

**6: Gass orbs are daily throw at your head for target practice**

**5: The King is very fickle**

**4: He also takes out his rejection out on you**

**3: He takes everything out on you**

**2: You have avoid windows**

**1: Because he has a tendency to...**

**

* * *

**

"Oh God, there's the thirty-sixth one today." One of the said, cowering under one of the counters.

"Really?" The other one asked sarcastically. "I couldn't tell by the screaming."

"Oh, will both you you just shut up!" I raised my voice so that everyone could hear me over the yelling of the goblin I had just launched out the window for offering me some ice in my drink. "You should be aware that I can hear you! You are only five feet away."

They became silent for a mere moment before daring to speak again. "Do you think they might be alive?"

"Very doubtful." A calm, eerie voice drifted from the door. I turned to see a figure in a bright orange robes and hood standing in the archway, there was a second figure beside the first, all in bright green. Both faces hid behind the hoods. "Our King has a very short temper today, wouldn't you say so my friend?"

"Yes." The second figure said softly.

"So, that means," The first figure glided forward. "He knows a fraction of why we are here."

I glanced around the room quickly to take in how many goblins where coming out of their little hiding places to watch the newcomers. "All of you, out now." I didn't raise my voice, there wasn't a need to, the goblins rushed out of the room as fast as gravity would let. If it where not for my current mood I would laugh and call them back. But as it is, I am far from that mood or ever being in that mood again. I turned to the bright figures slowly.

"Levi, Skye, what brings you here?" I demanded under my breath, just in case any goblin was eavesdropping. "Where in your master Vin? He normally comes to tell me...news."

"He is on his way, my king." The orange figure whispered.

"Yes, Goblin King." The green figure muttered. "He sent us ahead of him."

"Why would he do a thing like that?" I asked turning on my heels and walking out of the room and down the hallway. Levi and Skye followed swiftly behind me. I turned in to a very dusty library. "Close the door behind you."

"How will-"

"Vin know how to find us Skye, just please, please, tell me the news you have, what you've seen, and leave." I hadn't meant to speak harshly, it had just come out that way, yet it had come out that way. The two figures sat down in wooden chairs in front of me.

"I'll go first." The orange figure said. "The Order of KJP would like you to know that your little heart-breaker is starting to notice her friends are missing, as are some of the living things in the labyrinth. We also see trouble coming, for all involved."

"Is that it?" I asked wearily.

"From me and my order, Levi has more." The orange figure said offended.

"Levi?" I looked at the bright green figure. It sighed.

"The other rulers of the other realms wish to know when you feel like you will be feeling better and come to some of the meetings yourself."

"I never do." I mumbled.

"No, you haven't." Levi agreed. "But some wish to see this Goblin King."

"Let me guess, to wed one of their daughters to?" Her silence answered my question. "How many of these so called rules are there?"

"Two left."

"Your joking." I started laughing, actually laughing. "They have actually killed themselves off? Let me guess the last two are in an all out blood bath of a war?"

"The Goblin King knows more then he suggests." I could hear the smile in her voice, she was happy to be the one to make me laugh.

"Only some." I said with a small smile. "Now whats the chances that they will kill each other at the next meeting?"

"Ninety-nine out of a hundred."

"Then the GKP will not be allowed to represent me at the next meeting, no one will go, got that?" She nodded. "Good, now is that all?"

"No, you'll be questioning yourself more often then not in the next two weeks." Levi whispered. "You will shy from your powers. That is all that we have decided to reveal to you."

"Alright." I said glancing out the window. "You might want to leave soon, or you'll never make it back before it gets dark."

"Yes, Your Highness." They bowed and walked out of the room. I glanced around myself, pondering what I had just learned.

"My little heart-breaker hu?" I ask out loud to no one. "I guess its something you could call her."

"Yes, I believe so." A calm, aged male voice rang out from behind me, causing me to jump.

* * *

**P.R. "I know its short, I'm sorry. Please review before Jareth calms down! Lol, and tell me what you think.**"


	4. Chapter 3:The Heart of a King

**P.R. "Hello, welcome to those who have commented and given me advise, MyraVanhallah, Reader, and FelineGrace. For those who are joining us-"**

**Jareth "I hope you enjoy my freak out and my soon to come melt down!"**

**P.R. "JARETH!"**

**Jareth "Oh, sorry. It just slipped out." *smiles evilly***

**P.R. "GRRRR! Your so going to pay for what you have just reveled!"**

**Jareth "Oh! I'm so scared! What are you going to do? Kill me? Ha! Your story will end."**

**P.R. *laughs* "I'm only the writer. But you forget, I hold your life in my hands here."**

**Jareth "So?"**

**P.R. "Oh, you'll see, Jareth, you'll see."**

**

* * *

**

**How Jareth Shows Affection:**

**10. He Acts Like A Total Jerk Off**

**9. He Pretends He Has No Heart**

**8. He'll Watch You Via Crystal Orbs**

**7. Yes, That Last One Is A Little Creepy**

**6. I Mean Think Of When Your Bathing And He's Watching...Just Creepy Man  
**

**5. Your The Only One Who Won't Die When You Insult His Beloved Labyrinth(But Some Random Goblin Will Pay The Price)**

**4. He's Immortal, He Can Stalk You Until You die(If Your A Mortal)**

**3. Hmm, Now I'll I Can See Is Him Hiding In The Bushes Outside**

**2. You Will Unknowingly End Up With His Heart**

**1. He'll Never Admit To Himself How He Truly Feels**

**

* * *

**

I spun around, my heart pounding in my chest. In front of me, relaxing in a soft purple velvet chair, was a man with salt-and-pepper hair and simple dark blue robes. His hood was thrown back and his hazel eye's sparkled with amusement as he watched me gasp for air. A smile spread on his thin lips and caused his laugh lines to crinkle up. For the life of me I could not find the strength to glare at him.

"So," The old man laughed. "Your little heart-breaker isn't the only one who can sneak up on you."

"Vin." I gasped, clutching at my chest as my heart gave a strange and painful twinge. "Only you can enter a room without making a sound."

"What about your heart-breaker?" Vin's smile widened. "Is she not a mouse?"

"Ha!" Laughter, as bitter as wormwood, bubbled to my lips. "She couldn't even enter the Goblin City without demolishing half of it. Let alone get into this dusty old library."

"You underestimate her." Vin sighed softly.

"No." I replyed sadly, sinking into the seat across from him. "I only wish I did."

"You have to hand it to her." I glanced up at him, surprised and began to scowl. "Breath, Jareth, breath." I inhaled deeply from my nose, keeping my eye's on him. "Now, what I meant was that she defeated her greatest foe here and still saved her brother."

"Half-brother." I grumbled under my breath. "And since when have I been her greatest foe?"

Vin sighed and shook his head. "You are not her greatest foe. No, that is closer to her heart and mind. Not that you have to worry about it. Is it true? As I hear from, oh, Seve and Kon? Do you truely wish to revenge what your little heart-breaker has done to you?"

I thought of the two goblins that followed me nearly everywhere. Seve, a purple goblin with dark eye's, who could not close his mouth, even in the most life threatening moments. And Kon, a leathery goblin with yellow eye's, as clumsy as the sun is bright and as stars hang in the sky at night. Both would have, without a doubt, told Vin everything they had overheard me mumbling to myself. I avoided Vin's gaze and looked lazily at my hands, pulling all of my acting out of its dormant state.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I said dully, flicking a speck of dust off of my black gloves. The sleeves of my poets shirt where beginning to annoy me as they followed every twitch of the tendons and skin that made up my wrist.

"Do you wish Sarah to suffer?" My hands where suddenly clenched into fists.

"Do not say her name." I growled past my teeth, my jaw taunt.

"Do you have plans to punish Sarah for what happened years ago?" I jumped to my feet and loomed over him, pain and anger rushing in my veins.

"Never! Say! Her! Name!" I barked at him as I unclenched my fist and a crystal materialized in to my empty palm. By the looks of his face I have been a frightful sight.

"Do you?" Vin pressed, looking me strait in the eye. I knew it pained him to see me this way, the fear in his eye was for me, not from me.

"Not...entirely." I whispered after a moment, truth ringing from every syllable as I slunk back down into my seat covering my eye's with my hands. "I don't want her to suffer anything."

"Then," Vin's voice was gentle, as if soothing a hysterical child into telling him about its nightmare. "Why are you doing all this?"

"You know why. You've seen it."

"Yes, I have." Vin kept his tone gentle. "And I can not tell you what you want to hear."

"Why not?" I moaned, automatically mad at myself for showing weakness.

"Because, your not permitted to know. You had Deim and I vow never to revel this story to you."

"Tell me again why I did that." I demanded miserably.

"Because, you really didn't care much back then." Vin whispered gently, his words slowly soothing me. "And we had advised that you do, so that you wont drive yourself insane trying to understand every aspect of what has happened and what will happen, and of-course what is happening now. No, you must make these choices blindly and sanely."

"Sanely?" I laughed bitterly. "Pray tell me. How is haunting a teenage girl sane?"

"She will be a young lady in several days." Vin pointed out, a small smile on his face. "And you sent the goblins to haunt her every step around their home, some have even climbed into her book-bag or purse, if their small enough, and watching her outside of the house. Talk about loyalty."

"It's not like any of it matters and more." I said misrably, droping the crystal and burying my face in my hands. The crystal fell and shattered into bilons of tiny peices. "She's after another man."

"Yes, I know." Vin whispered sympathetically. "Yet, my dear friend, it is only a crush. They never last long."

"What do you call my feelings for her?" I asked bitterly, feeling a dull, aching, burn behind my eyelids. "Are they not 'crush' like?"

"No. They are part of something deeper, warmer, more real. And that is where you both falter." Vin murmured to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking my face away from my hands and looking at him.

"Jareth, would you like to hear what I have come all this way to tell you, or not?" Vin asked, pulling out a leather bound book, worn and its pages faded. I knew each page was full of notes and words of ink that I am not alowed, under any circumstances, to have knowledge of. The tale of my life, beginning to its supposed end. Well they have a point, how would I react if I knew every detail of my life? How would anyone react? Probably running around screaming at the top of their lungs and then ending up on the floor, rocking back and forth and talking to themselves. I sighed.

"Oh yes, tell me about it." I leaned back in my chair. "Tell me something good after our unexpected heart to heart chat."

"Jareth, who ever said it was unexpected?" Vin replied laughing. "Now, as far as we can tell you, you have several surprises in store for yourself. Do not ask what they are, Jareth, I can't tell you. Now, where was I? Oh yes. Anyway, there are many journeys coming upon you and and another, I fear that they will not turn out as you would wish them to. Some will die, others will live, hearts will prevail."

"What is this? A gypsy reading?" I asked completely lost. "'Some will die, others will live, hearts will prevail'?"

"Jareth, do you have to?"

"Yes, I have to ruin your cheesy little gypsy moment. That made no sense and I have a feeling that you just made everything worse."

"So...your sill upset?" Vin asked.

"Sarah." I whispered. "Ever since you have first uttered her name she's all I have thought about. Everyone in this kingdom had been happy. When dhe came no one knew who she was or how I felt about her. When she left I did not leave my camber for days-"

"Months."

"-and how I always felt the need to have her watched over. When she was a young child I wrapped up that book you had said she would love-"

"I always wondered where that went."

"-and gave it to her on her tenth birthday. I cared about her-"

"-and you watched her grow with your crystal orbs. Even if you wont admit it, you l-"

"Vin! Stop, please." I jumped to my feet and brushed past him to the door. "You may stay for the night, if you wish to, but I must retire early tonight, I fear I am not feeling well."

I slammed the door behind me and headed to my chambers. I could endure throbbing pain, but this pain is inhuman. From the stir of feelings I could pick out several I knew, anger, shame, denial, and sadness. Yet I could not identify the throbbing twinge in my hear or the feeling blooming inside it, taking all joy from life...

"Ugh!" I slammed the door to my chambers and began to pace back and forth. "What's wrong with me? Why is smiling so impossible?" I needed air.

I ran forward, narrowly avoided the tables and the books and pulled open the glass door. I slipped out and closed it behind me, breathing in the cool, crisp air that caused my hair to lift up and twirl in the air. Taking several deep breaths as I walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned over looking out at my labyrinth, its sandy walls stood tall and strong. Every obstacles different, not to identical or in and existing likeness on another. Some say original. Others...

_"So Sarah, tell me." I got close to her and leaned against the wall with my arm. She looked so out of place in the darkness, her skin glowed, her eye's gleamed, her hair looked more blue then black. Just looking at  
at her and knowing her attention was on me, I couldn't help but smile._

_"Well," I watched her take a deep breath and then looked strait at me, her eye's hard and cold like stone. "Its a piece of cake."_

Even now I felt an arctic blow over my heart, momentarily freezing it. Everyday since she left the Underground, everyday I regret being frightening. She may have wanted me to be an evil person, but its far from what she deserved. What she needed. Her expectations on me, about that story I had given her, about this place, where far off the mark. I am not human, immortal yes, but not inhuman. My heart beats and it can break, but has never broken before. Sarah. A strange, twisted, painful thump came from my chest, stopping my mind from its on going rambles. I grasped at my chest, grasping at the cloth that covered the skin, muscle, and bone that hid my suffering heart. Only the mention of her name causes the organ to betray me. It drives me insane. She drives me insane. And some how I can't make myself hat her, I only care about her more. I would do anything for her, even forgive her. I would always forgive her, just like I would always give her what she wanted, even if it made no sense, even if it would kill me. I opened my eye's and glanced around, praying that no one had seen my moment of weakness. I only expose my feelings when I'm sure no one's around to see, but the time my bleeding heart got the best of me. I looked back over the ledge.

"I would jump if I thought it would work," I mumbled looking down at the cobble stone far, far below. "But Vine would know the second I decided to do it and he would come and pull me down." I took a deep breath. "Like before."

"Your love should be more careful of what she wishes for." A wavery female voice whispered. I whipped around, a crystal orb materialized in my left hand, it pulse could be felt thru my black glove. I froze in shock as my eyes took in what was in front of me.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**P.R. "Yay! Finaly! The new chapter is out and its 5 am. I pulled an all nighter just to copy this out of my notebook. Enjoy, and review!"**


	5. Chapter 4: Bloody Truth

P.R. "Here is the next installment! Enjoy!"

* * *

**Things That Make Jareth Mad:**

**10. People That Jump Out At Him Out Of No Where  
9. When Someone Doesn't Do As He Says  
8. When Things Don't Go His Way  
7. When His Food Is Burnt Or Is Just Gross  
6. When He Trips And Falls  
5. When He Drops One Of His Crystals  
4. When His Plans Fail  
3. People Who Defy Him  
2. *Hint* *Hint* *Hint*  
1. Himself**

* * *

How can I forget you

when your always on my mind?

How can I not want you

when your all I want inside?

How can I let you go

when I can't see us apart?

How can I not love you

when you control my heart?

~Unknown

* * *

"Who are you?" I asked, my eye's glued to the glowing figure before me. Her hair was a light, almost white, blond and her eye's where icy color, like an arctic storm. Her face was heart shaped and ended in a small slightly pointed chin. Her eye's where wide, her lips red, puffed and pouty, and she had an upturned little nose. Her nearly white hair grew nearly to her knees and was several shades darker then her white lily-maid dress. She stood tall and proud in front of me and held her head high. Her appearance was a familiar to me, as familiar as my own heartbeat, yet it was unfamiliar.

"Who are you?" I repeated, hiding my feelings away and masking my shock with a cool, calm, collected, and regal expression. The girl just laughed, the corners of her mouth pulled in a smile right before the milky white skin of her hand covered it. A sparkle in her eye's danced around her pupil.

"Don't hide who you are now mighty Goblin King." She said gliding forward, letting her hand fall from her face and her smile melted away, leaving her serious. "The more that you hide, the more the hurt."

"Hurt?" I asked confused. "What do you mean? What-what is your name?"

"It is a riddle. I can not tell you what it means." She whispered.

"Tell me what your name is, please." I asked moving closer to her. She merely shrugged and walked over to the ledge, keeled down, folded her arms on it, and stared off at the labyrinth. "What-"

**Where Were You When Everything Was Falling Apart?**

"I was not given a name when I was...created." She whispered softly as a leaf twirled in front of us. She reached out and caught it gently in her hands. "If that's what you would like to call it."

She sighed. "But they call me Mae."

**Lost And Insecure**

"Mae?" I repeated, noticing her upset at the sound of her 'name'. "You don't like it?"

"I am called after the day I came into existence." She said bitterly, stroking the leaf. "Mae, the day of fire in the old books, in the old history's. A day that might not have happened at all."

"Yes." I murmured. "I know the history."

"Yes." The girl continued to watch the labyrinth. A soft silence fell upon us, leaving me to read her expression. It began to soften as the seconds trickled by, like sand in an hourglass. Her eye's grew gentle as a bright white flaming bird flew by and landed on her shoulder.

**Why'd You Have To Wait?**

"Mae, is there anything I can help you with?" I asked lamely after a hesitant moment.

"I have to protect myself." She whispered, glancing up at me. "You understand, don't you?"

**Where Where You?**

"Everyone has a right to." I replied simply, avoiding her question and her gaze.

"Of course you understand." She went on as if I had not spoken. "Your trying to do the same exact thing."

**Where Where You?**

"What?"

"But in what your doing your destroying lives." Her voice grew soft and cold. "Even some existences. Like mine."

It grew silent, I couldn't even hear my own breathing, let alone any sounds coming from the Goblin City. It was like everything there had died, like it was all just a graveyard. Mae continued to watch me, her eye's weren't cold, far from it, they looked more confused then anything as she studied me. How did I get from my thoughts of jumping to being studied by an angle like girl, called, Mae. She blinked and then forced a smile at me.

**The Early Morning, The City Breaks**

"The only problem is, how do you have the power to destroy me?" She asked sweetly. "You have no right. No meaning to me. My life-" She stopped and took several deep, shuttering, breaths. "My soon-to-be life is going to be ripped from my hands."

"What do you mean?" I asked my eye's wide open. "How is that happening?"

"I don't know." She answered, looking down at the dead, molted golden leaf in her hands." "I don't even understand my connection to you. All I know is that I'm drawn here. To this beautiful labyrinth. the energetic Goblin City, and to this castle..."

Mae seamed to have stopped breathing. I took a hesitant step forward, but stopped when I caught sight of something glistening falling from her eyes. Clear crystal tears swam down her face silently. One tear fell and splashed on to the leaf turning its molted golden color to a soft, icy blue, like her eyes. Her eye's widened as the color spread to the others flying past.

**You Never Sent Me No Letters  
You've Got Some Kind Of Nerve Taking All I Want!**

"You have some power." I murmured watching her look at them in awe.

"Its fading." She whispered horrified as as they turned a dark crimson blood red. Mae gasped and backed up, starting the white flaming bird. The rather large bird gave a frightful call, full of horror and sorrow.

**Just A Little Late, You Found Me, You Found Me**!

"What's wrong?" I asked as the flaming bird took off and dove into the Goblin City. "What's happening?" Mae was frozen in fright as the crimson leafs began to swirl around, enveloping both of us and part of the balcony. "Mae!" She snapped her attention back to me, but her eyes where whipped of any emotion and where unfocused. "Mae, what's going on?"

"Oh, dear old Jareth,

King of Goblins,

Rare One of The Last of the Mighty Fae race,

Power, in Magic and Heart,

This Message is Yours to Figure Out,

And Yours to Breath True,

One You Have Found,

Humble and sweet,

Love Is True in This Queen-to-be,

But Twisted In Your Heart,

Pain and Blood Well,

Admit the Truth of Heart,

Before Your Kingdom is in Tatters,

And Life Fades,

Dear, Beloved Jareth,

Your Time Is Nearly Out."

"Mae?" I called out in panic as her body twisted into the air, her blond hair swirling and collecting crimson leafs in it. "Mae! What do you mean?"

I ran towards her in panic and fear that she would fall to her death when the leafs disappeared.

"Mae, please! I don't understand!"

The leafs fell to the ground, turning golden again, all except one. I keeled down and picked it up. Silver ink and letters made up the words that Mae and proclaimed only moments ago on both sides. The words had the ecence of magic surrounding them...and...a slightly creepy feel.

**Where Were You?  
Where Were You?**

"A queen?" I whispered, hardly noticing the flaming white bird returning and landing on my shoulder. "What is this nonsense?" I tore my eye's from the leaf in my had and looked around myself. I took a deep breath.

"This changes nothing." I said under my breath. "Absolutely nothing."

**Why'd You Have To Wait, To Find Me, To Find Me?**

**

* * *

**

**P.R. "I would like to thank PhantomPhan14 who made me smile today before I posted this! XD Thank you for reviewing and I hope everyone is as kind and sweet as you! Today's lyric's are from the song 'You Found Me' by The Fray. That song helped me write this chapter."**


	6. Chapter 5: Haunting Nightmare

P.R. "Okay I hope people liked the last chapter, because I have realized one nutcase in this story isn't enough for me, so I have decided to involve Sarah with her point of view. Sorry to those who where hoping for this all just being Jareth's POV, but to be honest you can't do a Labyrinth story without Sarah having her own say in it. I hope you guys enjoy this because I was going to post it last night, but Fan-fiction logged me out when I was going to save it. Well, maybe it will turn out better...I really hope so."

* * *

**Sometimes I wish I had never met you **  
** because then I could go to bed at night not **  
** knowing there was someone like you out there. ~Unknown**

* * *

**Lost Sight, Couldn't See...**

Shadows of gray and black danced against the dark gray stone walls as a figure ran by, their feet padding softly on the cold marble floor. The figure's long dark, blueish black hair beat against her back, its ends split and tangled. She ran down the hallway, heading to the Cinderella-like staircase at the end, past suits of armor and dusty old portraits. Her already dark green eye's darkened and narrowed as she dodged a huge gaping hole that suddenly sprung up in the middle of the hallway. The thin strips of fabric that stood as her sleeves slid down her shoulder's, her hands holding up the front of the dark colored skirt as she continued to hurry to the staircase. Her barely suppressed panic played across her face, causing her already milky white skin to become paler, making her wide dark green eye's more dramatic. She reached the last step of the staircase when she finally hesitated, breathing is shallow, heaving breaths. It took a moment for her to gather her bearings and start her way up the stairs as fast as her feet could take her, sometimes skipping a stair or two. She was several steps from the top when her foot slipped. She could taste fear on her tongue. She couldn't decide if it tasted more like blood or bile. She threw her hands in front of her face right before her body slammed into the hard, cold marble staircase. _'Damn! Just what I need. Bruises.'_ For a millisecond she paused, waiting for the pain to hit her, but all that did hit her was the background sound of many tiny pounding feet against marble, the clang of armor, and unearthly voices calling out to her, telling her everything will be alright, that everything is alright. _'Liars.' _She thought to herself. _'It can't be alright...not after...'_ She pushed herself to her feet ignoring the pain that finally hit her and started to limp as fast as she could to the top of the staircase. When she reached the top she had an urge to shout in frustration. There was a little bit of marble floor and three old fashioned doors. She lunged forward, pulled open a random door and slipped in slamming the door behind her. She leaned, face first, against the door for a heartbeat or two before noticing the old fashioned look just above the doorknob. She twisted it and slammed into the slot that clicked and the lock sparkled and then faded. The noises where getting a little louder. _'They must be at the bottom of the staircase.' _ She slowly backed away from the door, her hands spread out behind her to keep from knocking into anything in the dark room. She attempted to slow her breathing, but she was more convinced that they would hear her hummingbird heart intimidation that came from the traitor in her chest. They called out to her again, telling her that everything will be fine, that no one would hurt her, to just come out and no harm will come to her. _'Yeah right.'_ She thought bitterly her entire mask breaking, fear, horror, disgust, pain, and some other emotions marred her beautiful face. _'I know I've seen too much. That I _know _too much. After what happened...what _he _told me not to let happen...I don't think that I could be any use...I mean what kind of evil villain lets the girl go?'_ She began to slow down, her feet moving softly on the cold floor, still advancing backwards. Hopelessness echo inside her very soul and merged with frustration, bringing tears to her eye's. She was trapped, and she knew it. Then, suddenly, her hand grazed the sharp edge of the wall, making a shallow cut into her soft sensitive palm. She gasped and pulled her hand back turning from the door and putting all her, somewhat divided attention, on her hand, knowing that there was no way out so why bother to pretend. She cursed softly and then looked around to glare at the jagged edge of wall that had sliced open her hand. Surprise reflected in her eye's as she realized that she had sliced her hand on the side of a window. She quickly forgot about her palm and set to work pushing the stubborn window open before she was found. When they finally swung open there was a pounding at the door, at all three really, the voices where outside of them, demanding to be let in, threatening that there would be no mercy if they had to break the doors down. She shook her head at the door and climbed on to the window sill. The dress still grazed the floor as she looked back at the door behind her. When she turned her head back, looking away from the door that was now shuddering, she noticed how the blue sky on the horizon made a small part of her heart flutter. She promptly looked away and down at the fate below her. She knew she was several levels up in this castle, but what she didn't know was how high up that was. The court below looked like a blanket of cold gray stone, there where little roofs with a spike like weather vain. A shiver ran down her spine making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. _'Please, please.' _She prayed. _'Just make this painless.'_ She took a deep shuddering breath and opened her eye's. She faltered, fear gripping her, causing her to reach out with her hands and grab the sides of the outer window. _'Oh God. I'm scared!'_

**Sarah**

_'I have to. I have to jump. I can't get out of here another way.'_

**Sarah**

_'Please let this all just be a dream!'_ The other doors had gave in and now they where focusing on her door.

**Sarah, I'm right here Sarah. All you have to say is...**

"I wish this was all just a dream!" She screamed as the door splintered and cracked and she lost her footing.

"Sarah? " She could here someone calling to her as the cold stone blanket grew closer. "Sarah, darling?"

Sarah's only response was to scream and throw her hands in front of her face as the stone began to grow details.

"Sarah! Princess!" She heard the voice call soothingly over her screams. "It's only a dream."

"No!" Sarah didn't know what she was yell that out for, it just slipped out and felt like the right thing to say.

"Yes, it is. Open your eye's." Just seconds before she hit the cold, unforgiving stone Sarah's eye's sprung open, bolted upright and screamed. She abruptly stopped and took several deep breaths before noticing that salty tears where pooling down her face. "Princess?" Sarah looked to the side of her bed to see her father, Robert Williams, kneeling by her bed. His short dark bluish black hair was a mess, his dark green eye's held nothing but concern for his daughter, and his plum color, plaid, flannel pajamas where rumpled. The only things she didn't inherent from her father was is height, his bone structure, the slight wave to his hair, and a y chromosome. Everything else about her came from her mother. Her dramatic feel, her responses to things that displease her, the straightness of her hair, her bone structure, and her pull to the arts. "Princess are you alright?"

"I-I-I'm fine-e, D-da-addy-y," She whispered horsey looking away from her father. "It-it was-s all just-t a ni-ni-ni-nightma-ma-mare-e."

"Well, some nightmare." A prissy voice alerted Sarah to throw up her defenses as her head snapped over into the direction on the voice. There, in a silvery nightgown and a dark blue robe, standing in the doorway with her blond hair in a knotted mess stood Irean Williams, Sarah's stepmother. Irean's pale blue eye's where flashing between annoyance and slight concern. "That's the eighth time this month that you've woken Toby up with your screaming."

"Irean-"

"I mean do you know how hard it is to get him to sleep?" She was in full rant mode now, all there was to do was to answer her and pray that no one got hurt if the response wasn't liked.

"Yes." Sarah said indignantly. "I do it every other weekend."

"Well then why wake him up?" She asked suppressing a yawn.

"I-"

"Irean, dear." Robert said interrupting his daughter. "She can't control her dreams or her response when she's sleeping."

"Well, I know that-" Irean stopped for a moment looking around herself. "You know what? You deal with this, I have a five year old little boy of ours to read to sleep, again."

Irean left the room with out another word, leaving Sarah's father to talk to her about her dream. Robert turned his attention back to Sarah who was now looking at the tangled mess of her blue-gray sheets and comforter of her new queen sized bed. Linda Williams, Sarah's very distant, yet loving mother, had hit it big time in a play that turned out to be a movie, making her mother a movie star that had a reason now to spend time away from her only child, and payed for Sarah's room to be redecorated two years ago. The walls where now a silvery blue color, the carpet was now wood, her closet was enlarged, picture's of her family and some rock stars where scattered on the walls. There was a desk in the corner that was covered in books and papers and scripts. Her mother had even had a make up table, like a vanity, put in that was covered in cosmetics and perfumes, all name label, and had light built in to it that shined and made you feel like a star. There where some armchairs with a table in front of them which was covered with magazines and a glass of, what was cold several hours ago, soda. In front of the bed was a TV on a black metal stand. Sarah had been happy to pack away all those memory's of the past. Of that night three years ago. Of that beautiful king- _'No, Sarah. Stop. You've done good for the past two years. Even Hoggle has stopped coming. Even if he promised to help you watch over Toby two weeks ago...its good that he didn't come. I need to stop thinking of that Labyrinth.' _Sarah pulled herself from her thoughts and focused on her father who seemed to be saying something.

"..So your stepmother and I-"

"Irean." Sarah corrected him. "She told me from day one to call her Irean."

"Uh.." Robert was lost on the sudden interruption and the strange and tender subject. "Yes, Irean. Well, your-er, I mean, Irean and I think that you would like to have someone to talk to about these nightmares."

"You mean like a shrink?"

"Well, yes, that's a term for who we want you to see." Robert said surprised.

"Dad, no way." Sarah started to untangle the sheets from her legs. "No way freaking way am I going to go back there again. You made me go after the divorce and I got worse. Just let me get a new diary, maybe that will help."

"And what if it doesn't?" Robert asked his daughter worriedly.

"Then I'll think about going back to that shrink." Sarah looked her father directly in the eye's. "But no one can read this one. Its going to be personal. I would rather not tell anyone or have anyone know."

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm still a teenager and every person needs their space."

"Okay..." Robert leaned forward and kissed Sarah's forehead. "I'll get you a new one tomorrow. Night."

"Night Daddy." She whispered as he walked to the door. "I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams." Robert turned the the light off and shut the door. _'Yeah, like I can sleep after a dream like that.'_ Sarah flopped back onto her back and turned onto her side, reaching out with her hand and turned on the light on her night stand only to pull her hand away after the pull. With the light shining in the room Sarah could look down at her hand and be sure that her eye's weren't playing tricks on her. In the palm of her hand was a half healed shallow cut.

* * *

**P.R. "Okay, its short but its two in the morning and I just wanted to get it out to you guys, sorry I didn't have a list to day, I'll make the next one a really good on for you guys reading at home. Now if you could review and feed the review monster and help an author fell special that would rock."**


	7. Chapter 6: A Small Change in Plans

P.R. "Okay, I'm typing this up now after all this time, I'm sorry it took so long to post, I had to fight to get on and copy all this out of my notebook."

Jareth "Yeah, she had to give up downloading Panic! at the Disco podcasts until next weekend."

P.R. :'(

Jareth "Oh, please! Get over it."

P.R. "I-I-I-I CANT!"

Jareth "...okay...everyone enjoy this next installment while I decide whether or not to harm my writer..."

It is now one of my biggest regrets in this life:  
not to have seen the extent of your love for me. ~unknown

(Here is the long awaited list that I promised)

Why Public School Sucks:

10. Its Like A Prison  
9. A Prison That's Attempting To Kill You, But Some How Keeps Failing Horribly  
8. Food Is...Trust Me, There Is No Way To Describe It  
7. And Now Its Moving...Just Stab It With A Plastic Fork Repetitively, Maybe It Will Die  
6. People Stare At The Worst Times  
5. People Don't Know Who David Bowie Is(Please Pity Them With Me, Those Poor, Poor Souls)  
4. Your Phone Is Practically Calling To You To Text People(And I Mean Just A Random Number...Jk)  
3. Fashion Sense Kinda Dies  
2. You Watch The Clock Endlessly  
1. Getting Up In The Morning

...When It Was You And Me...

Sarah made her way down to breakfast the next morning, one of her palms plastered in kiddie band aids, due to her relentless poking and prodding to test its reality. Of course, in the end, she ended up reopening it and tears had once again pricked at the edges of her eyelids at the searing pain. 'Idiot.' She thought to herself. 'It would have healed by now if you hadn't reopened it.' It never crossed her mind as to why a cut she had gotten in a dream was still on her hand and half healed when she had woken up, or why it was healing so fast. Sarah herself was more focused on her family's reaction to the sensitive, healing wound and how she could drive to school without causing major pain or damage.

"Sarah!" Irean's voice rang from the kitchen. "Hurry up! Your breakfast is getting cold and you have to drop Toby off at kindergarten."

"Be right there!" Sarah called back, rolling her eye's before she hopped down the last two steps. Acting as cheerful and carefree as she could, she skipped into the modern white on cream color scheme that Irean had picked out for the close approaching 90's era. For Sarah it looked too bright and too clean, like some freaky Mr Clean commercial, like nobody every ate or cooked in there. The eating part was mostly true, they nearly always ate in the green and tan dinning room. Today was something different.

"Sarah!" Toby cheered, his mouth full of orange juice and half chewed cheerios. "Sarah!"

"Toby! I want you to eat your food not mash it up in your mouth and show it to your sister." Irean moved away from the island, where a plate of grapefruit and a glass of water stood, and began to hover over Toby with a wad of paper towel in her hands. "Sarah, your food is by the stove. Please eat quickly. I don't want ether of you to be late. There is only-"

"I'll just take a piece of toast and a juice box to save time." Sarah said, ignoring the bacon on the plate. She slid the toast on to a napkin and reached in to the fridge for two juice boxes before running to the back door to pick up her dark blue messenger bag. "Ready to go, Toby?"

"Yeah!" Toby, like a normal five year old, was nearly always up for anything. Sarah loved that about her brother, that and the fact that he was always an endless ball of energy. Toby pulled away from his mother and jumped out of his chair. Sarah grabbed the key's to her silver Mercedes, a Christmas present from her mother. She found it amusing that her mother was showering her with lavish gifts and surprises. It made her wounder what her mother could be planing for her birthday and even graduation. Sarah shook herself out of her thought process and glanced over at her brother. Toby was slipping the straps of his 'Starwars' backpack onto his tiny squarish shoulders. It was funny to imagine that less then three and a half years ago he could barely take a step and always wore those read and white stripped pajamas... Sarah shook herself again, this time violently. No way was she going into flash back mode now. Its all the past. 'And that's where it all should stay.'

"Ready!" Toby cheered, jumping up and down in front of Sarah. A smile spread across Sarah' face, it was welcome to her mood but made her feel like she was betraying something...or someone? Instead of thinking about it she took her brothers hand and walked him out to the car.

/-/-/-/-/-/

I looked deep into the crystal orb that sat in the palm of my brown gloved hand. Right in the center of it was Sarah's image. She had grown into her looks since she had 'visited', she had also grown a few inches taller, and her dark hair now fell an inch before her hips. All physical evidence of the child she had once been had melted away like a snowflake caught on the tongue. She had become breath taking, already she showed more promise then majority of the remaining female fae. It's clear that everything about her is wasted on the Aboveground. She belonged down here. Suddenly I shook my head and tossed the crystal out the window that I reclined against.

"She's safer up there." I whispered watching the orb fall and break against the sandy gray cobble stone. Bushes of thorns burst from the shards. Several of my goblins jump quickly out of the way, but two where hit with fragments and exploded into bushes of blood red thorns. I felt numb watching the whole scene transpire. I felt nothing in my heart aside from the normal and completely painful twinge and throb in my heart. I suddenly felt as if I had stopped breathing and my heart became clear of pain. It was as if my heart had just vanished from my chest, almost as if I had no heart. No heart at all.

"Sarah." I whispered softly to myself, testing. The pain that had left came back attacking my major organ like a lion on a gazelle, causing a violent spasm inside my entire body. "Ugh. Its getting worse."

"Your Majesty, I am sorry." An old raspy voice said from the shadows of the room behind me, its hunched back and entire body was covered in dark hooded fabric and it stood far behind me in the shadows. "There's nothing that I can do for you, Your Highness. This-" The hunched over figure hesitated, as if thinking about what he was about to say. In perspective its probably the smartest thing to do, I mean one slip up and he could end up with the same fate as those goblins below that had only gotten hit with fragments of a shard of one of my orbs, or even a worse one. "This-what is happening to Your Highness is a very rare sickness, a curse, among your rare and pure race. It has only one cause...and one myth of a cure."

"Really?" I was surprised to hear my own voice when I couldn't feel my lips move, nor remember an intake of breath. "So there is something wrong with me?"

"Yes." The sadness in the hunched backed figures voice made me feel as if I where already dead. "There is nothing left that I can do...I fear your time is almost out."

Dear Beloved Jareth,  
Your Time is Nearly Out...

Mae's words, sharp as daggers, echoed in my head.

"What is the cure?" I asked heavily.

-/-/-/-/-/

Sarah sat in her last class of the day, watching the clock and trying not to fall asleep during her science teacher passionate lecture on some form of vitamin. Only three more minutes left in the class. Sarah sighed and turned around to see her friend, Emily Johnson, reapplying her lip-gloss. Only a few seats away was her twin sister, Valerie. Both had round faces, muddy brown curly hair, light brown eye's and little noses. Both had been Sarah's close friends since sophomore year when they all ended up in the school production of Beauty and the Beast. Sarah and Emily had both been cast as Belle, and hated each other until Valerie, who played Mrs Potts, finally got them to talk there aggressions out. After a while they became the greatest acting tag team while Valerie went into singing permanently and refused make the tag team a greater success. In reality Valerie was sparing any and all directors of her very high performance demands. Emily and Sarah, on the other hand, had, and have, no demands. They act, as simple as that. Sarah had been glad to have friends to unknowingly help her move on from the biggest mistake of her life.  
'Wow. Harsh.' She thought looking back at the clock. 'Was that place really that bad?' The cleaners and the Bog of Eternal Stench flashed in her minds eye. 'What about my friends there?' Hoggle who was going to take her back to the beginning. Ludo who called on the rocks to save her and help them fight the goblins. Sir Didymus who vowed to fight to the death to get her anywhere safely. 'But Hoggle didn't' Who gave her the drugged peach. 'He said he was sorry. Besides the Goblin King forced him to.' Anger bubbled up inside her. 'Cheep shot using a girls friends to get to her.'  
The big hand touched the twelve and the epic end of the day, end of the day bell rang. Sarah jumped off of her stool and threw her notebook into her messenger bag. She grabbed her water bottle and headed to the door knowing that Emily and Valerie where right behind her. There was tension in the air and Sarah felt as if she was about to be attacked by the cleaners all over again, it was all she could do not to start running down the hallway. They had just about reached Sarah's locker when the twins grabbed Sarah by the elbows and cornered her into, ironically, a corner. They sisters looked dead serious as they boxed her in.

"Oh no." Sarah whispered horrified. "Not here, not now."

"Well, since your not going to Jack's tonight," Valerie replied offensively.

"We wont get be able to publicly humiliate you in front of our peers," Emily continued.

"So..." Sarah was frightened, they only ever say the same thing in unison when they where going to- "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Saraaaahhhh! Happy Birthday to you!"

"Really? Singing?" Sarah asked in sarcastic relief. "That's the most embarrassing thing your two brains could think of?"

Emily laughed evilly. "Just remember, you asked for it." Emily turned around and made her way across the crowded hallway, all of which was still watching in frozen silence. Valerie lunged forward and held Sarah against the wall.

"This is for your own good." Valerie whispered as the people in the hallway started to move on with their lives. Out of no where Emily came back, emerging from the slowly moving crowd, with a tall strawberry blond haired boy with sweet blue-green eye's.

"Here she is Jack, the soon-to-be birthday girl." Emily said her lips pulling into an evil smile.

"Hey Sarah." Jack looked directly into Sarah's dark green eye's, smiling sweetly. Sarah could hardly breath. "Sorry to hear that you can't make it to my party tonight."

"Oh," Sarah muttered, taking a shallow breath and shook Valerie off. "Yeah, well I'm taking care of my baby brother tonight."

"And he can't come?" Jack asked politely, looking pointedly at Emily and Valerie.

"Hey, um, why don't you two go ahead. I'll meet up with you later." Sarah said slyly.

"Uh, okay." Valerie said winking.

"Sure, you hurt her..." Emily left the threat hanging in the air as the twins walked down the hall, looking back alternately.

"Sorry about that." Sarah said laughing, trying to ignore the little fluttery feeling in her stomach.

"It's alright, Sar." Sarah's heart flipped as Jack's smile grew bigger. "So, Toby can't come to the party?"

"Not on a Friday night." Sarah replied fixing the shoulder strap of her messenger bag. "He has a curfew and a bedtime."

"Ahh. So five years old means that you still have to be treated like a helpless little baby."

"Only once in a while." They began to walk down the hallway, towards Sarah's locker.

"Yep." Jack took a deep breath. "So...you trying out for the musical today? The tryouts start in half an hour."

"Yeah, I have everything se-" Sarah froze in the middle of the hallway and was nearly knocked over by a small group of freshman. "What time is it?"

"The tryouts? Three-"

"Its two thirty?" Sarah dropped her water bottle and ran down the hallway. She whipped past her locker and two friends. She ran as fast as she could to her silver Mercedes in the parking lot, fished her keys out of her pocket, hopped in and started the car. "I'm so late, I'm so late, I'm so late!"

-/-/-/-/-/

I slung my leg over one side of my throne and tossed an orb up and down, catching it in the palm of my hand. Vin was sitting by the window, watching me as I avoided his gaze. I shuddered away from what the aged, hunched back figure had told me. There was no need to let my mind sulk over what was happening to me now, and it would not change anything. That phantom cure must be a myth. Ether that of it was meant to hurt more then help.

"Hmm..." I protested softly, throwing the crystal orb higher then normal into the air and began to massage the skin above my heart. The crystal came down and began floating in front of me, showing me Sarah talking to a tall young man, eighteen or so, with a reddish tint to his blond hair, blue-green eye's and well set features. My competitor? My enemy? From the hint of a flush on her face I wouldn't doubt it. If need be I will crush that little vile excuse of a bug under the heel of my boot. I felt my blood start to boil as they walked together. I could also feel Vin's disapproving gaze, hot on my face. My cool facade was slipping, failing to hide and protect my emotions.

"Stop looking at me like that." I snapped stiffly at him.

"I'm not-"

"Don't even bother lying to me." I sighed wearily, still watching Sarah talking to that simple, blond human male. "You think I'm losing my mind."

"No. I think its worse then that."

"And so it is." I glanced away from Sarah's figure inside the crystal to see Mae, shimmering like last time. As a matter of fact she hadn't changed except for...

"Mae, your fading." I whispered, swatting my crystal out of the way, accidentally back handing it in to the gray stone that made up the walls of my throne room.

"Oh," Mae looked at her hand, which looked like someone had poured a drop of gray dye into a bottle of milk. Her eye's briefly widened in distress before she pulled her every emotion below the surface. "So I am."

"Mae, whats wrong with you?" I asked getting to my feet, panic caused the gesture to be fast as if the whole action had not happened.

"Your suffering." She said calmly practically floating forward. Her arctic eye's where focused on me.

"It's nothing." I lied easily. "I want to know what wrong with you."

"I-I'm fading because you are the only thing that holds me here in the Underground, that makes me real." Mae fell to her knees before me, her entire form shaking from head to toe. "I came here to beg you. Make me apart of your plan. I know that you can use me."

"Mae." My voice became so cold that even I could feel the chill. "You that is not what you want."

"You must send me." She whispered still looking up at me. " You must, or they will."

"They wouldn't dare! They wouldn't dare interfere with the plans of the Goblin King!" I hissed savagely. "There would be too much for them to suffer if they acted on their own."

"Not if it was for the greater good."

"Mae," I hesitated, my heart slamming painfully against my ribs. "Mae who is Sarah to you?"

"A human." She said immediately, keeping eye contact.

"Have you found your connection to me, to this kingdom?"

"I can't reveal anything as of yet." Mae finally lowered her head.

"Why does everyone say that?" I stalked back to my throne. "Honestly it gets annoying."

"Not our fault it annoys you." I glanced around to glare at Vin to see him standing a few inches away from his window seat, at the sight of my exprsion he smiled cheerfully. "Hey, you ruined my moment I ruined yours."

"Your so luck I enjoy having you around."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Vin sat by the window again. "That's why I'm still alive. I'm not your best friend or anything."

"So, I should just send you to do something that could harm you? Or even destroy you?"

"It could save both of us from this fate."Mae looked back up at me.

"Fine." I said giving in. I reached into my shirt and pulled out a red velvet bag with a silvery blue chain hanging out of it. "You know who to give this to, right, Mae?"

"Yes, my King." She whispered bowing her head.

"Good. Catch." I tossed the bag and a crystal at her. She caught the bag easily and tucked it into the waist of her dress. The orb had begun to grow and float as it hit her. For a moment she was inside the bubble-like orb, surounded by glitter-like mist then then bubble-like orb popped and everything inside it disappeared. Mae included.

"So..." I turned and looked at Vin who was staring blankly into the corned of the room. "How much does this change?"

"I'm not sure." He breathed his eye's coming back into focus. "I can't even see it anymore. I don't know whats going to happen."

"You can't see any part of whats about to happen?" I asked fear spreading into every point of my body.

"Nothing we can do now." Vin whispered. "But this changes everything. Absolutely everything."

* * *

**P.R. "You wouldn't believe the trouble I had posting this. Please enjoy and review."**


End file.
